ich will doch nur bei dir sein! 4
by Silvy
Summary: Nagi hatte einige echt grausiege Erlebnisse mit Brad. Weiss will ihm und seinem Koi helfen! *Ich hasse summarys*


Ich will doch nur bei dir sein !  
  
Teil: 4/? Autor: Rikku-san Warning: Das ist meine erste Weiss Kreuz Fic, also bitte nicht so streng sein. shonen ai und diesmal auch fast gar nicht schlimm, Aya verhält sich nicht unbedingt so, wie er es normalerweise tut! Raiting: sollten alle lesen können Pairing: Schu und Nagi Disclaimer: Weiss und Schwarz gehören nicht mir *sniff*, sondern dem guten Koya und Projekt Weiss ( vielleicht schenken die sie mir ja?) etc. das heisst, keine Kohle für ein armes bedürftiges Mädel  
  
Ja, das ist nun Chapter 4, wems gefällt, oder auch nicht, der kann mir m@ilen (Donnersturm@aol.com oder Dummibaerchen@aol.com) oder einfach direkt posten. So genug gelabert, viel spass (oder auch nicht) beim lesen.  
  
Ich will doch nur bei dir sein!  
  
Chapter 4  
  
"Sie wohnen über dem Kitten in the House, verzeihen sie aber er ist ziemlichfertig, weil es seinem kleinen Bruder so schlecht geht." Omi lächelte ihn freundlich an und konnte nur schwer ein grinsen unterdrücken, als er Schuldigs verblüfften Gesichtsausdruck bemerkte.  
  
/ Meinst du das jetzt ernst? Was soll das ich meine, wir waren bis eben noch Feinde und nun hilfst du uns schon wieder. /  
  
// Ihr habt doch nichts wo ihr hin könnt, und da hab ich mir gedacht, wenn ihr noch ´nen Job sucht, ist das auch kein Problem. Kritiker suchen immer gute Leute und im Blumenladen gibt es auch genug zu tun. //  
  
/ Ähm ja, sicher. Du meinst wir steigen einfach so um von SZ auf Kritiker? Ich will dir ja jetzt nicht blöd kommen, aber bist du so naiv oder tust du nur so? Du solltest, bevor du so was sagst erst mal deine Leute fragen, was sie davon halten. Guck dir Aya mal an, auch ohne Gedanken zu lesen, kann ich dir sagen dass er mich hasst. Halt mich nicht für undankbar, aber das ist doch nun sehr abstrus. / Er sah den jüngsten Weiss entschuldigend an.  
  
Als die Schwester sagte sie wären fertig, konnten die beiden endlich ungestört miteinander reden. "Das ist nicht naiv Schuldig. Ich weiss auch, dass Aya dich nicht leiden kann, aber das ist mir im Moment ziemlich egal. Ich hab auch mit Ken geredet, als wir hergefahren sind, und er ist total meiner Meinung er redet jetzt auch mit Yohji, und ich bin mir 100%ig sicher, dass er auch so denkt. Also keine wiederrede. Ihr kommt mit zu uns!"  
  
"Schön Ken, ich bin einverstanden, aber habt ihr mal überlegt was Aya dazu sagt? Er hat Nagi und Schuldig zwar hierher gebracht, aber das heisst nicht, dass er sie mag und schon gar nicht, dass er sie bei uns wohnen oder im Team haben will." Yohji hatte sich Kens ´Vortrag` angehört, obwohl er nichts anderes vorgehabt hatte als den Rest von Schwarz mit zu nehmen und er war froh das Ken und Omi genauso dachten, aber was sollte man mit Aya machen. - Er hasst Schuldig und auch für Nagi hat er nicht viel übrig, wahrscheinlich würde er Schuldig bei nächster Gelegenheit umbringen. -  
  
Ken grinste einmal verschmitzt und meinte dann cool "Den wollten wir eigentlich ignorieren."  
  
"Es ist wirklich sehr freundlich, dass ihr so viel Wert auf meine Meinung legt."  
  
Yohji und Ken fuhren erschrocken zusammen, als sie Ayas tiefe, ruhige stimme hinter sich hörten. Sie drehten sich um, und sahen in sein blasses Gesicht. Yohji traute seinen Augen nicht als er sah das Aya fies grinste und japste erst mal erschrocken nach Luft, während Kens Kiefer hörbar nach unten klappte.  
  
"Ihr solltet nicht so dümmlich gucken, sonst behalten die euch am Ende noch hier."  
  
Yohji fand als erster seine Stimme wieder und fragte vorsichtig "Du hast gehört, was wir vorhaben?" er wurde leicht blass, als Aya immer noch grinste und fragte weiter "Und was hast du nun vor?"  
  
"Ich wollte eigentlich zu Omi gehen und ihm sagen, dass ich zumindest vorübergehend damit einverstanden bin. Schuldig wird wahrscheinlich sowieso das Krankenhaus nicht ohne Nagi verlassen und erst mal unsere Wohnung als ihren Wohnsitz anzugeben, scheint mir nicht weiter schlimm." er machte eine Pause und sah sie ernst an.  
  
"Okay, ich seh das richtig das du Schuldig nicht sofort umbringen willst?" fragte da der doch sichtlich verwirrte Ken.  
  
"Ja, das siehst du richtig. Ich bin mir allerdings noch nicht sicher wie es um meine Meinung steht, wenn ich erfahren habe was Nagi zugestoßen ist, und warum Schuldig Crawford erschossen hat." Er hatte nichts weiter zu sagen und so warteten die 3 gemeinsam auf Omi, der Schuldig hinter sich herzog um auch sie über alles in Kenntnis zu setzen und Schuldig zu befragen.  
  
Er war umgeben von undurchdringlicher Dunkelheit, verbunden mit feuchter Kühle. Er hatte angst, er hasste es allein in der Dunkelheit zu sein, sie machte ihm angst, weil er nicht sehen konnte was um ihn herum war. Plötzlich hörte er Schritte. Schwere, langsame Schritte und er wusste nur zu gut zu wem dieser Gang gehörte. Erschrocken zog Nagi die Beine an und umklammerte sie mit seinen Armen. Nur zu gut wusste er was passieren würde wenn die gestalt ihn ersteinmal erreicht hatte. Die Dunkelheit verschwand, unerwartet und nahtlos. Geblendet schloss Nagi die Augen und riss sie erschrocken auf, als er eine Hand auf seine Schulter spürte. Langsam drehte er sich um und da war es wieder, das diabolische Grinsen im Gesicht von Brad Crawford. "Aber wie kann das sein?" hauchte er verstört "Schu hat dich doch erschossen." "Ich bin wieder da mein Kleiner. Ich bin wieder da, um dich dafür zu bestrafen, dass du trotzdem ich es dir verboten hatte wieder zu ihm gegangen bist." Nagi spürte die große, feuchtwarme hand seinen nackten Oberkörper entlang streicheln. Zu erstenmal realisierte er, dass er ganz und gar nackte war. Nackt und hilflos, dem älteren Mann ausgeliefert. Hart wurde er auf den Boden gedrückt. Der Boden war nass, und es roch irgendwie merkwürdig. Er schielte zur Seite und sah das der Boden rot war, rot und voll Blut, in dem rosaorangene Klümpchen lagen. Ihm wurde die Luft aus den Lungen gepresst, als der Körper seines Peinigers auf ihn fiel. Ängstlich sah er nach oben und konnte nur mühsam einen Brechreiz unterdrücken, als er sah das Brad tot war und sein Blut langsam über seinen Körper rann. Mit der Kraft, die durch Panik entsteht drückte er ihn von sich und krabbelte weiter durch das Meer aus Blut. Er wollte einfach nur hier weg, aber sein Körper schmerzte immer noch überall und er schaffte es nicht einmal aufzustehen. "Schu. Schu bitte hilf mir." krächzte er leise und sackte dann schluchzend in sich zusammen, die einzige Regung die an ihm noch auszumachen war, war ein zittern und das unregelmäßige und stockende Atmen. / Häschen ich bin hier. Ich bin gleich bei dir, hab keine Angst mehr. / vorsichtig blickte er auf und sah seinen Koi auf sich zugehen. Er war nur noch 3 Meter entfernt. //SchuSchu, ich hatte solche angst, Brad er war hier und er wollte wieder... // er traute sich nicht den Gedanken zuende zu denken, da spürte er sich auch schon in die schützenden Arme gezogen, die er so liebte wie den Rest des Mannes mit den flammenden Haaren. / Komm Nagi, wach jetzt auf, das ist nur ein Traum. Brad wird dir nie wieder etwas tun, er ist tot. / und als wären diese Worte ein Zauber gewesen, verschwammen das Rot und Schuldigs Gestalt vor seinen Augen.  
  
Nagi blinzelte und sah dann direkt in die leuchtend grünen Augen Schuldigs und fühlte seine Hände an seinen Schultern. Er richtete sich ein Stück weit auf und klammerte sich an ihn, begann wieder bitterlich zu Weinen und bekam vor lauter schluchzen kaum noch Luft.  
  
/ Nagi-Häschen, ich bin bei dir, hör doch bitte auf zu weinen. Brad ist tot, und ich lass dich nie mehr allein. / Schuldigs Stimme klang flehentlich. Er wusste einfach nicht mehr wie er Nagi noch Helfen konnte. Während er den Kleinen so im Arm hielt dachte er über sein Gespräch mit Weiss nach. Er hatte ihnen erzählt, das Brad den Jungen aus lauter Spaß an der Freude verprügelt und ihn manchmal auch Farfarello zum ´Spielen` überlassen hatte. Über die Vergewaltigungen und ihre Beziehung hatte er natürlich geschwiegen. - Wer weiss, wie sie darauf reagiert hätten. Obwohl, Omi hätte das wohl absolut nicht gestört, war er doch selbst in einen Mann verliebt, es ihm nur noch nicht gestanden. Und seine große Liebe weiss noch nicht genau, was er für ihren jüngsten empfindet, weil seine Gefühle für Omi im Moment total verrückt spielen. Vielleicht sollte ich den beiden ein wenig auf die Sprünge helfen. - er wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als Nagi in seinen Armen begann zu husten. Er hatte sich an einem Schluchzer verschluckt und japste nun nach Luft, während er immer noch weinte.  
  
Vor der Tür unterhielten sich die 4 von Weiss und überlegten was sie nun machen sollten. "Für mich steht in jedem Fall fest, das wir ihnen helfen müssen. So wie sich das was schuldig angehört hat, kann ich mir gut vorstellen, dass die noch ganz andere Sachen mit Nagi gemacht haben." sagte Omi und der Rest seines Teams nickte zustimmend.  
  
Aya war es, der dann eine Entscheidung fällte. "Ken, Yohji und ich fahren zurück zum Koneko und reden mit Manx. Sie muss über unseren Beschluss bescheid wissen, sonst fällt sie wenn sie uns das nächste mal besucht in Ohnmacht. Omi du bleibst hier und wartest bis Nagi aufwacht. Dann redest du mit den beiden und meldest dich bei uns wie sie darauf reagiert haben. Verstanden?"  
  
Omi nickte und machte sich auf den Weg zu dem Zimmer in dem Nagi lag.  
  
"Gut, dann lasst uns gehen. Yohji, du fährst mit Schuldigs Auto. Der ist auch total fertig, wenn wir den fahren lassen würden müssten wir uns wegen Mordes verantworten." Die anderen beiden grinsten und gingen dann hinter Aya her in Richtung Ausgang.  
  
Als es an der Zimmertür klopfte zuckte Nagi zusammen und klammerte sich ängstlich noch fester an Schuldig. // Schu, wer ist das? //  
  
"Das weiss ich nicht, um das rauszufinden müssten wir den Jemand schon reinlassen. Keine angst Häschen hier will dir keiner was Böses, und wenn doch pass ich auf dich auf." Er gab Nagi einen sanften Kuss auf die Wange und sagte dann lauter "Herein."  
  
Langsam und Vorsichtig, darauf bedacht möglichst leise zu sein, öffnete Omi dir Tür und schlüpfte dann schnell durch einen Spalt hinein. Er war schockiert darüber wie verkrampft sich Nagi an den älteren Killer klammerte. Dieser verstörte Junge hatte absolut nichts mehr mit dem Killer gemein, der ihn schon oft das Fürchten gelehrt hatte und er glaubte immer weniger daran, dass man ihn nur verprügelt hatte. Er ging weiter auf das Bett zu und stellte sich neben Schuldig. "Wie geht es ihm?" fragte er leise und sah wieder auf den verängstigten Jungen, der immer noch zitterte und weinte.  
  
"Bombay?" Nagis Stimme war nicht mehr als ein leises fiepen und selbst für ihn ein paar Oktaven zu hoch. Er hörte ein vorsichtiges ja und hob deshalb leicht den kopf um seinen ´Feind` anzusehen, doch er konnte nur 2 total verschwommene Gestalten erkennen, die er nur an den Haarfarben auseinander halten konnte. Er wollte eigentlich fragen was er hier machte, doch seine Stimme versagte ihm den Dienst. So kuschelte er sich wieder fester an schuldig und ließ ihm die Frage mental zukommen.  
  
Schuldig lächelte leicht. Nagi hatte die Befürchtung Bombay wolle ihn nun doch noch umbringen, wie er es schon vorhin hätte tun können. "Er will wissen was du hier machst." Leitete er die frage an Omi weiter, der den jüngeren Assasin erst verduzt angeschaut hatte, weil es sich einfach wieder weggedreht hatte anstatt mit ihm zu reden.  
  
"Ich will mit euch reden. Schuldig hast du ihm schon erzählt worum es geht?" als der Ältere den Kopf schüttelte beschloss er sich zu setzen, er hatte keine Lust die ganze zeit zu stehen, wenn er das auch noch erzählen musste. Vorsichtig begann er "Also wir wollen euch beiden helfen und haben deshalb entschieden, das es das Beste wäre, wenn ihr zu uns wechseln würdet. SZ würde euch immer jagen, und unter Kritiker hättet ihr wenigstens ein wenig Schutz vor ihnen und müsstet nicht den Rest eures Lebens flüchten. Die anderen sind einverstanden, obwohl ich mir bei Aya nicht so sicher war, was er sagte, als mir diese Idee kam." Er beobachtete wie Nagi sich immer mehr an Schuldig kuschelte, nicht mehr verkrampft festhielt, sondern sich liebevoll an ihn schmiegte. "Ihr müsst uns aber noch sagen wie ihr darüber denkt, obwohl mir das eigentlich egal ist, ihr werdet sowieso mitkommen." Natürlich bekam er das mentale Gespräch der beiden nicht mit, konnte sich aber denken was die folgende lange Phase des Schweigens zu bedeuten hatte, und so wartete er brav auf eine antwort.  
  
// Sie wollen uns wirklich helfen Schu? // Nagi konnte das einfach nicht glauben, dass sie von weiss überredet wurden zu Kritiker überzulaufen.  
  
/ Sie meinen was sie sagen, Ich hab als du geschlafen hast mit ihnen geredet, und sie sind einstimmig der Meinung, das sie uns mitnehmen wollen. Die frage ist nur was du davon hältst. Ich hätte kein Problem damit ein leben auf der Flucht gegen ein leben bei Weiss einzutauschen. /  
  
// Du meinst wir können da noch mal anfangen? Aber ich kann so schnell nicht wieder als Assasin arbeiten. Ich wär doch völlig nutzlos für Kritiker und Weiss. //  
  
/ Du bist doch nicht nutzlos. So was darfst du nicht mal denken wenn ich nicht bei dir bin. Du bist nur vorübergehen außer Gefecht gesetzt. Und selbst das ist nicht schlimm, die 4 arbeiten nämlich zur Tarnung in einem Blumenladen. Du liebst doch Blumen, ne? Da kannst du dich dann mal richtig austoben, und Omi geht auch noch zur Schule, wo du im übrigen auch hingehen wieder hingehen wirst. Denk dran das du noch nicht mal nen Abschluss hast und außerdem noch schulpflichtig bist. / Schuldig legte alles in einen Aufbauenden und aufmunternden Ton in seiner Stimme, und es schien zu funktionieren.  
  
// Einen richtigen Blumenladen? Mit Orchideen und Freesien und roten Rosen und Hibiskus und so was? // er spürte Schuldig nicken // Und da sollen wir arbeiten und ich auch wieder in die Schule? //  
  
/ Ja genau, aber wir würden auch wieder als Killer arbeiten, wenn es dir wieder besser geht. Du wärst also einverstanden? /  
  
// ja, ich wollte schon immer mal in einem Blumenladen arbeiten. / seine Stimme war beinahe enthusiastisch, wurde dann aber wieder unsicher // Und Weiss tut mir auch ganz bestimmt nichts? Die wollen nicht nur... nicht //  
  
/nein, sie tun dir nichts. Sie sind schließlich Weiss, weil sie anderen helfen wollen, und nicht weil sie sie quälen. // langsam war Schuldig wirklich am verzweifeln. Das Misstrauen und die Angst wieder misshandelt und vergewaltigt zu werden wurzelten wirklich tief bei dem Kleinen. / Sie werden auf dich aufpassen, wenn ich mal nicht kann, das kann ich dir versprechen. /  
  
// Dann bin ich einverstanden. Aber wenn sie mir doch was tun, dann gehen wir wieder, oder? //  
  
Schuldig nickte einmal und wandte sich dann an Omi, der weiterhin auf eine Antwort wartete. "Wir sind einverstanden. Aber du weißt, dass er noch ein Weilchen brauchen wird bis er wieder auf den Beinen ist?"  
  
Omi strahlte die beiden fröhlich an. "Ja, ich weiss das, aber so lange er noch nicht wieder ganz fit ist muss er halt öfter im Blumenladen helfen, bis er wieder Einsatzfähig ist. Wie lange muss er denn hier bleiben?"  
  
Schuldig zuckte die Schultern, das hatte er die Ärztin noch nicht gefragt. "Ich gehe die Ärztin fragen, bleibst du solange bei ihm?" Omi nickte und so wollte er aufstehen, wurde aber von Nagi, der sich an ihm fest hielt daran gehindert. Er lächelte, als er sah, das Nagi angst hatte er würde nicht wiederkommen. "Keine Angst, ich komme ganz bestimmt wieder. Omi bleibt solange hier und passt auf dich auf." Nagi ließ langsam los, und so beugte sich Schuldig noch mal zu ihm runter und strich ihm liebevoll durch die Haare, während er ihn sanft auf die Wange küsste.  
  
Als Schuldig das Zimmer verlassen hatte setzte sich Omi auf dessen Stuhl und ließ sich von Nagi mustern.  
  
"Wie sieht denn euer Blumenladen aus? Und was für Blumen habt ihr dort?" brach Nagi dann die Stille und wurde von Omi warm angelächelte. Dieser begann dann den laden zu Beschreiben und von den Mädchen zu erzählen, die meistens nur kamen um die 4 hübschen Blumenhändler zu begaffen.  
  
TBC  
  
Ja, und nun ist auch Chapter 4 zu ende. Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen und möchte mich an dieser Stelle noch mal bei allen bedanken, die mir soooo liebe Commis schreiben. Ich hab euch alle lieb. Es baut mich immer auf, wenn mir jemand sagt, das ihm gefällt, was ich geschrieben habe. Auf Chapter 5 werdet ihr wohl n bisserl länger warten müssen, weil Dienstag die schule wieder anfängt *heul* ich will nicht.  
  
Na ja, danke fürs lesen  
  
Rikku-san 


End file.
